


You're My Beautiful Bonfire Heart

by AthenaKyle



Series: Beautiful Hearts and Bonfire Sparks [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, FitzSimmons BrOTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaKyle/pseuds/AthenaKyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part One: The first time Grant met Jemma wasn't on the Bus, in fact it wasn't in any type of S.H.I.E.L.D capacity at all.<br/>Part Two: The first time Agent Ward meets Agent Simmons<br/>Part Three: It's a Sign<br/>Part Four: You're the Spark in my Bonfire Heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Beautiful

Days off for Grant Ward were rare, so when Agent Barton, his S.O. gave him a 48 hour leave he practically ran out the door. It’s not that he didn’t love training, he did, really, but he had started the program nearly 9 months ago without a single day off, and was beginning to get a little stir crazy. Barton's shadow, Natasha seemed to sense this, hence his 48 hour leave in London.

 Truth be told, he’d much rather have his time off in the states, at least that way he could visit his brother, but beggars couldn’t be choosers and it would be nice to get out into the real world, if only for a little bit.

Before he left the S.H.I.E.L.D training facility, Natasha had told him that the best place to go for the holiday was Harrods, she warned him it’d be a cluster-fuck of people, but that the large department store was completely decked out for Christmas and they had the most amazing tea and mince pies around. Checking the tube schedules, he hopped on the tube that would take him to the Knightsbridge station, right next to the world famous department store.

He stepped out into the cold London night, breathing in the crisp Christmas air. London really was a city made for Christmas. Every shop had holiday decorations and lights shinning brightly, giving the whole city an ethereal glow that permeated warmth in everyone within it’s limits.

Christmas trees were decorated brilliantly, displayed proudly in the Harrods store windows, and even with all the hustle and bustle of people doing their last minute shopping, Grant couldn’t help but feel the electric holiday spirit thrumming through his veins. 

He had never really been one for the holiday season, his childhood hadn’t left much room for the wide eyed naive wonder of Christmas, but here, in this place it was impossible not to get swept up in it, even for a stoic Specialist like him.

Heading into the massive store, Grant was struck by the enormity of it all, Natasha was right, the inside looked like something out of a Christmas card, or the Nutcracker set. If he had thought the rest of the city was decorated for Christmas, then Harrods was the crown jewel of the collection.

Never in his life had he experienced Christmas the way this store presented it. Had he been a kid, it would have been enough to make him believe in the magic of Santa and all the hope and good cheer that came with it. He was so busy admiring the decorations, he was jolted off guard when a small body collided with him.

“I’m terribly sorry!” the voice was melodic and breathless, and Grant looked down and was pleasantly surprised by the honey colored eyes that stared up at him. A cute button nose crinkled in embarrassment as her cheeks flushed pink, “I should’ve been paying attention to where I was going.” she smiled softly up at him and the only thing that Grant could think of was,

“Beautiful.”

When her blush deepened, Grant realized he spoke out loud, and now it was his turn to blush.

The two just stared at one another, the rest of the crowds faded away and Grant swore they were the only two in the store. She was petite, barely coming up to his shoulder, and she had these soft doe eyes that were framed by long thick lashes, that Grant wanted nothing more than to feel them flutter against his cheek.

“Jemma hurry up!”

The voice pulled them out of their little bubble, and suddenly the noise and general chaos around them became apparent.

The girl, _Jemma_ giggled softly, her smile widening even as her cheeks remained blushed, “Happy Christmas.” she leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

Grant hadn’t even realized he closed his eyes until she was gone.

He turned to search for her, but she had disappeared into the throngs of shoppers. Raising a hand to his cheek, he could still feel the warmth from her lips, and the flutter of her lashes as they had brushed his.  
  


_And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
_ _But we shared a moment that will last 'til the end._


	2. You're Beautiful It's True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Agent Ward met Agent Simmons.

Grant Ward sighed, he was one of the best, his evaluation by Agent Hill more than proved that, even if she listed his people skills as a poop with knives. He didn’t need people skills, he was a Specialist, if he was sent in, it’s because the people with people skills failed. He went in and eliminated threats, and he was damn good at it. 

And while he was glad that Agent Coulson survived the attack on New York, he wasn’t thrilled at the prospect of being a part of a team.

Agent Hill had drawn the prickly poop for a reason.

Getting out of the car, even he had to admit the plane was impressive. Clearly Coulson was on Fury’s good side.

Stepping up onto the ramp, he was surprised to find he wasn’t the first one here. Two, (there was no other word for it) kids, were bickering as they moved their luggage and a rather large gun into the lab further in the cargo hold.

He watched, amazed at how ignorant they were regarding their setting, neither of them had even registered his presence, clearly this was what Dr. Streiten mentioned when he said Fitzsimmons wasn’t cleared for combat.

_“We’re not calling it the night night gun.”_

Grant stopped in his tracks. He knew that voice. It had haunted his dreams on the rare nights he had them, his bag fell from his fingers, the noise alerting the two to his presence.

The girl, _Jemma_ , smiled at him, much like she had 4 years ago in London.

If she remembered him, she hid it well, _two can play at that game_ , “Fitzsimmons?” he managed to get the name out in a bored manner despite the uneasy feeling in his stomach at the thought they were both Fitzsimmons’ due to marriage, rather than blood.

“Fitz,” she pointed to the boy on the other side of the table.

“Simmons,” he returned the favor, “I’m engineering, she’s biochem.”

He released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding at the confirmation they weren’t in anyway related. He handed the curly haired one his com only to be mildly thrown off guard when he smashed it to bits.

He was just about to ask what the hell was going on when she, _Jemma_ , grabbed his face and shoved a cotton swab in his mouth, swirling it around in a manner that the traitorous part of his mind was wishing had been her tongue instead.

“Are you excited to be coming on our journey into mystery?”

“It’s like Christmas.” he ground out more harshly then intended, lest he slip up and call her beautiful again. He gauged her reaction, wanting her to remember.

She scrunched her nose at him, in that utterly adorable way she had done in Harrods, but made no other indication that she remembered him. However as he turned to leave, he caught the soft pink blush of her cheeks through the reflection of the glass and the soft far off expression on her face as she twirled the swab in her fingers.

Grant smiled to himself, she definitely remembered. This team thing may not be so bad after all.

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face  
When she thought I should be with you_


	3. But I've Been Looking at You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The odds of me running into the same American you dared me to kiss all those years ago is practically incalculable.”
> 
> “And yet, here you both are.” Fitz laughed, “Face it Sims, it’s a sign.” he grinned widely.
> 
> “I’m a scientist.” she stated with as much conviction as she could, “I don’t believe in signs.”

Jemma smiled to herself as she heard Agent Ward exited the lab praying that Fitz wouldn’t notice the flush on her cheeks.

Four years ago, she had run into a complete stranger while doing some last minute Christmas shopping at Harrods’s, and for a brief, perfect moment, time had stood still, and she swore the only two people in the busy department store had been herself and the handsome American in front of her.

Never in her life did she think she’d see him again.

That’s not to say she hadn’t hoped she would, but Jemma was above all things a scientist, and she knew the odds of running into the same man were astronomical.

Clearly the odds were in her favor.

“That’s the American isn’t it?” Fitz nudged his best friend suggestively.

Jemma jumped, nearly dropping the swab with Agent Ward’s DNA. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Fitz gave her a look that clearly said, _It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure it out, and even if it did, I_ ** _am_** _a rocket scientist._

“Oh don’t give me that look.” Jemma rolled her eyes, hoping her blush had subsided. “The odds of me running into the same American you dared me to kiss all those years ago is practically incalculable.”

“And yet, here you both are.” Fitz laughed, “Face it Sims, it’s a sign.” he grinned widely.

“I’m a scientist.” she stated with as much conviction as she could, “I don’t believe in signs.” and with that she left the lab, leaving Fitz with a cheshire grin on his face.

She climbed the stairs, stopping when she realized that Agent Ward and Coulson were still talking in the main communications area of the plane.

Hidden in the shadows she watched from afar, taking in the subtle changes the handsome American had gone over the handful of years since that Christmas at Harrods. He had grown taller and broader, if that was at all possible. 

She watched in silent fascination as he and Coulson talked, noting that other than growing from the body of a boy into that of a man, he hadn’t changed much. Sure his expression was far more serious, but Jemma supposed it came with the territory of his job.

Drifting back to that day in Harrod’s, Jemma was pleased to note that even though a handful of years had passed, she hadn’t forgotten the exact shade of his rich chocolate brown eyes.

Chocolate brown eyes that were staring directly at her…

Jemma squeaked before disappearing back below deck, where Fitz was still laughing. 

“Oh shut up.”

 

Several weeks later and Fitz still couldn’t help but tease Jemma as she tried and failed to conceal her glances at the antisocial Specialist. What surprised the rocket scientist was how often Ward would return the glances, when he thought no one was looking.

Fitz just shook his head, knowing that trying to tell either of them would fall on deaf ears. They were both more stubborn than anyone he had ever known. So he just watched the two love idiots as they pinned senselessly after one another, neither realizing how easy they could have it if they only talked to one another about matters other than work.

Perhaps after they solved this whole floating troop master issue, he should ‘accidentally’ lock the pair of them in the lab over night. 

Fitz watched as Ward watched Jemma step closer to evaluate the floating man, a look of longing lingering in his usually stoic gaze.

Yup, as soon as they wrapped up this case, he was going to force them to confront the issue. 

_But I’ve been looking at you_  
 _For a long, long time_  
 _Just trying to break through_  
 _Trying to make you mine_


	4. Start the spark in my bonfire heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate or the universe, or whatever had brought them together once more, and he wasn't going to let her get away again.

One would think that being infected by a deadly alien virus and a fall from 40,000 feet would have been enough to prompt some sort of feelings share from the bubbly biochemist and stoic specialist.

One would think, right? RIGHT?!

But no! 

So when Ward got shot after Coulson was taken, Fitz thought finally, Simmons will give in and confess, she’ll finally admit that she was the girl that kissed Ward all those years ago and that he had lived on in her dreams ever since.

Fitz thought when Ward woke up after surgery and the first person he saw was Jemma, the confession would come tumbling out and all would be right with the world. 

But no.

Even after all that, after the threat of potentially dying without telling each other how they felt, they still remained stubborn, and refused admit to their feelings.

It was driving Fitz mad. 

He was one more lovesick look away from locking the two in the lab when the perfect opportunity to force them together arrived.

As fate would have it, (he knew neither of them really believed in fate, but Fitz was beyond caring, they were going to get together dammit!) the team was in London, during the holidays.

Teaming up with Skye, who had noticed that her S.O. was more surly than usual, the pair planned on taking their counterpart to Harrods’, to recreate the moment that had started it all.

Skye and Fitz had just finished going over the plan when they saw Jemma come up from the lab, take a quick look around before disappearing into Ward’s bunk.

Raising an eyebrow at one another, they quietly rushed towards the cubbies to investigate.

“Should we tell him?” Jemma’s voice was soft, but there was laughter in it. “I mean at first it was funny watching him get all frustrated an annoyed with us, but now it’s kind of mean. Especially since he’s gone through all the trouble of trying to recreate the moment we met.”

Ward chuckled, causing Skye and Fitz to share another look of surprise, “But it’s still so entertaining! His expressions are priceless!” another chuckle, “Even Skye’s joining in!”

Jemma stifled a giggle, “I know, she’s been dropping subtle hints to me about how delicious you are.”

“Skye’s idea of subtle is like a bull in a china shop, I’m almost sad I’m not around to see that.”

Skye glared at the door before turning and disappearing into her bunk and returning with the glasses they had designed for the Amador mission. Holding them up to the door, they hit the backscatter button only to see the outline of Ward and Jemma snuggled together on Ward’s bed.

“I’m seriously shocked we’ve been able to keep it quiet this long.” Jemma confessed as she entwined her hand with his.

“Yea, although the only two that don’t know are Skye and Fitz, and they don’t have any real spy training, so it’s not that surprising.” Grant kissed her forehead. “But you’re right, we should just come clean with them. That way we don’t have to hide anything any more, and I can be free to kiss you whenever I feel like it.”

Jemma giggled as he started peppering kisses all over her face.

“Yes, I agree.” she nodded as Grant stared adoringly at her, “Although perhaps we should let them have their moment, since they went through all that trouble of devising a plan to get us both to Harrods’ to recreate the first time we met.”

Grant sighed, pressing his forehead to hers, “I suppose you’re right, I think this is the first time Skye’s put any real thought into an actual plan of attack, I shouldn’t ruin it for her.” Jemma giggled in agreement.

“And Fitz, he’s been pushing us on one another since day one, I would hate to spoil his moment.” Jemma sat up as she checked her watch, “Well, it’s almost time for us to head out to Harrods’.” she kissed Grant softly, “I’ll see you later. 

“I’ll be the one waiting under the mistletoe.” Grant smiled at her, watching her as she left, digging in his drawer for Jemma’s gift.

Staring at the small velvet box he smiled once more; Jemma had sparked something in him all those years ago with that simple moment, that simple kiss, and now, that the universe had brought them together again, he was going to make sure they were together always.

 

_People like us -_  
 _we don’t need that much,_  
 _just someone that starts,  
Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts_

**Author's Note:**

> Mele Kalikimaka me ka Hau'oli Makahiki Hou!


End file.
